All that glitters, Shines
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: She's a present from both worlds, but will the Phantonhive's accept her, plus if they do, what should they be expecting, I don't know a visit from hell or worse an invitation to heaven. POSSIBLE ONESHOT...ERRR...ONESHOT


**Black Butler, Yea!**

**I couldn't wait to post this up, shrieks! I love Black Butler so much but even more, I love Sebastian, anywayz, Just a few warning before you go on, this story is written based off the anime which includes season two of Black Butler; Black Butler 2, so Ciel is a demon, but basically speaking here, they did not leave the mansion.**

** why, you ask? A simple answer:**

**You must be wondering who gave me the authority to change the anime into my liking, well, it is a universal mental view that has a mental proof behind it to support the authorized opportunity ISN'T IT CLEAR, i did! ( -_- so din't make sense a while ago)**

**Oi!, according to fan fiction they said you could unleash your imagination, and in my imagination they didn't leave the mansion,lol.**

**I must be boring you with all the yapping ( writers view), typing (laptop's view) and reading,( readers view) so let me just go and bless you with my first chapter**

**Oh yea a little disclaimer before you start, I don't own Black Butler 1 & 2 or anyone from the anime, only Silver and some other characters that are gonna come in :P**

**Universal Sweetheart (** ' ; '** )**

** ( " " )**

* * *

Chapter 1

It began with this

"Sebastian! How long until we reach there" Ceil said both impatient and irritated. They had been traveling for almost 4 hours now.

Sebastian glanced a look back at his master with his usual plastic sorry I mean sarcastic smile who was poking his head out the curtain of the carriage giving him that pissed off stare ( trust me at some point of the anime I hated Ceil for being so mean to Sebastian, and sadly Sebastian had to put up with it)

"We should reach there anytime soon my master" He said opening eyes revealing the crimson color.

"You said the same thing an hour ago" He said angrier than before.

How irritating, it was a mission the queen had given him about a huge explosion that caused a crater in a town not far off from the Phantomhive's mansion that happed five weeks and four days ago? But even if it was a little far it shouldn't have taken so long. Plus, what kind of mission was this, according to the reports, over 134 squads have been sent containing 12 members each that hasn't even replied to the queen since they came to the area.

_Talk about slackers who don't do their work, causing nothing but problem for her majesty._

"I understand master, I'll-"

They hit something, jolting the carriage causing Ceil to almost fall out.

Luckily in the nick of time Sebastian had saved him. He pushed himself out of Sebastian's hand and straightened his uncrushed coat.

Sebastian looked around curious, the horse's hit made a sudden stop or one of the wheels hit a rock.

Sebastian was neither such or either but he went wide eyed when he looked to see they were at the entrance of what was supposed to be the town called Demur.

There wasn't even an entrance, not even buildings, there wasn't even level ground, and instead it seemed to go downhill. Plus what was up with this thick fog that was closing in on them, it wasn't even, normal, it was thick and there was a lot in the area, no, a lot around them, the fog was spreading, almost like, beckoning them to come. Nonetheless, Sebastian came out the carriage and lifted off Sebastian. He looked at the two white horse and the around the area for trees.

Before the downfall, around it, the area looked gloomy. The dirt seemed damp and the air felt tense. Plus the trees looked bewildered and dead. How was he supposed to leave the wild horse strapped on to those trees? Would the tree even last when he tied the rope around it, maybe it would crack and started withering, that's how bad it was.

They turned back around and walked up closer to the down going path that seemed more eerie than the depths of hell, well, that's what Ceil thought. As the looked down, the crater seemed never ending, it was mighty steep, but good enough to walk down into.

Sebastian was most likely waiting for his master to turn around, but instead, the 13 year old was the first to take the step towards the crater. He smiled.

_My fearless master_

As they went down into the crater it didn't seem so steep as one time, instead it felt like they were close to walking on level land, plus, how deep did this thing go?

Ceil had bucked his foot on something about seven or eight times almost falling when Sebastian had decided probably the right thing to do was to pick him up and carried him-but trust me, he had done it before when ceil tripped the 2nd time but Ceil refused, so let me finish the sentence- with force.

It wasn't too long after that they reached the bottom and was on leveled ground. They thought the fog was thick back up at the top, scratch that, what they were in now was like a thousand curtains in front of them hanging down from heaven. Sebastian sighed. He was having a bad feeling about this. This wasn't a human case, there was something, different. He looked down at his master who was looking up at him expectedly.

"Oh, you wish for me to carry you now, young master"

"Tsk"

Sebastian picked him up wedding style and took one step forward.

_Smooch._

This wasn't ground, it felt like mud. _Resulting from the fog, that must be the reason why_, Sebastian thought

Ceil could barely see anything_. Maybe the truth behind the lack of communication between the squads was because of the fog, plus, they could have gotten lost_. That might be true, with a fog this thick and an area so wide, anyone could have gotten lost in this swamp area. Right now he just hoped that he wouldn't end up lost, he wasn't walking though, Sebastian was, right? He realized the truth, they weren't walking. He looked up to see Sebastian frozen with an alert look on his face. It almost scared him.

"Sebastian?"

….

"Master please stays closely to me"

_How closer can I get, I'm literally in your arms here -_-_

Sebastian immediately picked it up, that scent,_ its familiar; it's the scent that erodes in Hell. But why is it here on earth, plus, there's a next scent, _His teeth gritted_, seems there's been a fight between an angel and a demon. Tsk, although it's none of my concern I wonder who won, plus, who survived they must be lurking around here; the stench of blood is all around, more of a blood bath war if you asked me._

He continued walking. The ground felt awful and so did the smell in the air, Ceil pick it up too, the scent of blood. As they walked deeper and deeper into the middle of the area, they realized this fog was starting to get lighter and lighter as they continued walking. That's when Ceil realized he was seeing trees, like they were in the woods or something, but the trees, it couldn't be, they were, glowing…also…frightening…they were covered in blood,_ fresh, wet, dripping blood._ Ceil looked down on the ground, they weren't walking on mud anymore; both went wide eyed, instead, they were stepping on bodies. This was a joke, a sick joke. Ceil shrugged his way out of Sebastian grasp and walked over to a tree and vomited, what kind of thing was this. He looked at the bodies. They were all squads from the queen command unit. So that's way there was no reply? They were all…dead.

Some looked as if the life had been sucked out of them, but others, others wouldn't even be the term, they weren't considered as one body, and I mean that, literally. Hands, feet, heads name it they were all around them on the ground, it was almost as if someone threw a grenade or something, but wouldn't that mean, the trees would blow up too?

But

They weren't

What's going on here?

"Master, it seems that something is up ahead"

Ceil turned to Sebastian. He was now holding his hand as they walked to what seemed like the origin of all this.

On Sebastian's point of view, he was now sure of it now, an angel and a demon was here, the scent was strong. But why were there bodies on the ground. Maybe the demon was the one that won, and after his victory, he fed? But now that would mean he might be hungry and therefore, he was still lurking, the scent was still there after all, which means he's still around, but, the scent of the angel was there too, it was still lurking around just like the demon's. So what now, what's the meaning of this, could they be actually walking, onto a battlefield, that would mean all guard had to be up, or else they might get caught in this catastrophe. His grip tightened on Ceils hand. He would protect him, which was on the contract.

They were now walking into a clear patch. They stopped and looked around for a couple seconds.

"Sa-Sebastian what is that?"

Sebastian looked at Ceil who was pointing at something that was on the ground, there was a tremble in his voice. It was creepy. There were eerie forest sounds coming from the forest they just stepped out of, and they felt as if they had just stepped into a place they were not meant to be.

Sebastian looked around, he was wrong, this wasn't a battle field…it was two things.

A resting area and a feeding home.

So why the scent of an angel and the scent of a demon.

He walked up closer to what was on the ground along with ceil who was behind him. They closed in on the object. It was… a body, no a female. She was completely naked on the ground, but what stood out, was her long silver/ white hair that covered most of her body not exposing her bosom and below her.

She laid there curl on the ground completely unconscious in a pool of blood. That's when Sebastian realized that the mud wasn't wet from rain. When he stepped he would realized blood oozing out from the mud, so reluctantly speaking, the ground was drenched in blood.

He looked back at the girl who was lying on the ground. Her skin was unbelievingly pale.

"What should we do young master?"

Ceil remained quiet

"It seems that she might be the cause of all of this" Sebastian said.

"But she's human"

"I'm afraid not young master, she smells, of both the scent of a demon and an angel, almost as if she's been sparring with either"

"Then can't you tell which she is"

"I'm afraid not, it seems that she has a mixed aura around her that does not confirm her being, but she is either of one specimen"

_We can't leave her out here, for all we know, she might be a victim, and then again, she might be…the murderer._

Her foot shrugged and she sat up.

_Gahhhh! It moved, _Ceil thought with an inward scream accompanied by shock

_Time to reveal yourself, so we can hurry home so I can prepare tea for the young master_, Sebastian thought on the other hand

She rubbed her eyes and opened them, which was when Sebastian froze, there was no doubting it, those burning deep red eyes, with that black slit.

She's a demon.

Immediately from her back erupted two angels wing

_What the- a hybrid_

Immediately Sebastian felt the itch to fight, to destroy this bi-product, to destroy the mixed humiliation to the likes of hell, a fail test subject, a worthless guinea pig.

She moaned and looked up at Sebastian whose eyes were the same as hers. He was waiting for Ceil to order him, order him to kill her, for all he knows, she might go after him

Sebastian stared in her eyes, they were dark, rich bloody red, full of pleasure but empty of lust, what a peculiar liking, he thought

"Ni Sama!" she cried clutching on to his foot

Anou

SHE CAME AFTER ME INSTEAD!

"Sebastian?" Ceil asked questianly

"You-you have a sister?"

"No" he said struggling pushing her off his leg.

"I am the only of my parentage" his voice broke up as he tried to push off the girl that seemed to be eternally clutched on to his leg.

Immediately he felt nostalgic

_I've been in a situation like this before, she reminds me of…_

Immediately a mental picture came up of the gay long red-head Death God.

Grell

He went stark white on the inside while on the out, a shiver ran up his spine.

"I am not your brother"

"Bu-But we have the same eyes"

He sighed and kneeled down to her

"That because we are both demons, well, one of is fully"

He glanced back at her angel wings, he hated angels, time to kill her, but she was a fellow demon. Not like Claude who was after them, but instead so far she seemed quite clueless of…well, everything

"What are you?" Ceil asked

"Both an angel and a demon"

Ceil dashed a what-the-fuck-is-that-even-possible? look to his Butler, in return from Sebastian he got a how-the-fuck-am-I-supposed-to-know stare accompanied by a I-don't-even-know-when-last-I've-been-there one.

Her body was fully exposed as her hair fell over her shoulders covering her chest. She seemed totally unaffected by the fact that she was naked and sitting in a pool of blood, in a forest that would freak you the hell out

"Are you the one responsible for this entire massacre" Ceil asked folding his arms over his chest

"Well, as a demon, I unintentionally ate them"

"…"

"As an angel, I unintentionally killed them" she continued

Ceil gave a drawn out stare at her with half lidded eyes.

"You will be charged for killing these people with your hands and slaughter-"

"No! I didn't kill them with my hands, as the angel and daughter of Eve"

She looked down in her lap

"I possess the 'Will of Creation' ability…If you look around you, you'll see these trees that are glowing"

Ceil looked behind her to spot a couple what seemed like about 30 or 40 in the forest.

"This is my ability, it lure humans towards it and then it consumes their blood and sends it to the possessor who is the has the main root"

She lifted her hand to expose what seemed like a branch attached in her skin, it faded away and all that remained was the hole that was beginning to regenerate itself.

"I never meant to kill them, although I was hungry, no, the demon inside we was hungry, it merged with my ability as an angel and summoned these humans and consumed their souls"

Ceil sighed.

She got up and launched after Ceil beginning to cry almost in comparison to Elisabeth.

Seeing a woman completely naked for the first time, was his treat so far for the night and in return, the helpless Ceil clutched his nose from a nosebleed and backed away from her turning to Sebastian, who looked at his master.

Sebastian was enjoying this moment.

_Master's soft spot eh? Hehehehehehehehe_

"Sebastian, clothe her!"

"Yes, my lord" he replied trying to hold back the fact that he wanted to laugh right now.

He'd never seen his master like that.

He first walked over to Ceil and tented to his nose bleed, then he turned to the girl, Damn he hated angels.

He took of his huge coat revealing his tailed coat jacket along with an inside vest. He placed the jacket over her and she stood as he buttoned it.

"Than-"

"We will have to return to the mansion and discuss this before we reply to her majesty"

"Yes, young master"

Ceil started walking off, accompanied by Sebastian.

She was about to take a step when she fell down immediately

Sebastian knelt down quickly and lifted her half way up, allowing her to sit down trying to make her move a little more slower this time.

"I'm sorry; it seems, physically, I haven't regained some of my strength"

She sheepishly scratched the back of her hair. Speaking about strength, what hit this area and sent the enter town plummeting down into nothing but dirt.

"How did this crater happen?" Ceil asked

"Eto…I kinda landed her unconsciously and while I was asleep ate some bunch of people, not all of em'! Some couldn't stand it and died halfway by blowing up or having a heart attack, the crater is just a side effect of the strength I possess, maybe, _tehe_" she said with a weary smile.

Ceil eyebrow twitched, _so basically your saying your oblivious to all this_

"So what about all that blood you were lying in" He asked her waiting for the answer.

"Hehe well that was my blood"

Epic let down

"All that blood"

"Yep, that's why I fed, so that I could regain back all that strength"

"But you consumed a lot!" He said pointing reluctantly as he remembered hundredths of body he saw before coming here.

"Well…remember I'm feeding for two"

_Two my ass, exactly how many souls do you need to completely be satisfied. Plus she'll be staying at home so I'll have to find funds for her._

"Master"

Ceil looked towards Sebastian

"It seems she's ridiculously pale, it seems she might have a critical stage of anemia, she will have to be cured immediately with very rare and expensive treatment"

Ceil went Stark white

_Isn't she supposed to be half demon half angel here, not half human half demon, what do you take this for some fucking half Hollow half shinigami shit from bleach, AREN'T DEMONS SOPPOSED TO BE INEFFECTIVE TO HUMAN DISEASES!_

Sebastian and the girl looked at Ceil who was ahead of them clenching his fist with a pissed of aura around him.

He finally got over it and turned towards her.

"The only reason we're looking after you now is because if anyone else found you, they'd be aware that things like demons and angels are actually walking among them!"

"Okay"

"So listen to me ahh ehhh, what's your name again"

"Mmmmmm" She was trying to remember fingering her chin

"I don't know there call me subject A"

_So, she was a test subject after all_

She twined with a silver strand and then turned to Ceil with a broad smile on her face

"Call me…Silver!"

"-_- fine silver" Ceil could now finish his sentence.

Sebastian on the other hand didn't like where this was going, Someone new, no something new, was coming to stay at the mansion, he hated angels…a lot, there were disgusting, an abomination.

But this was Silver, half angel half demon, she seemed pretty okay but that doesn't mean all guards down.

**Ceil's mind**

So this one girl caused all this, she's strong as Sebastian, but then again, she did it when she was asleep, exactly, how much power does she possess?

* * *

REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE


End file.
